


Flying Away

by HowMiseryLovedMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Rebirth, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowMiseryLovedMe/pseuds/HowMiseryLovedMe
Summary: Amethyst wants to escape her prison.





	

Amethyst sits on her bed, the moonlight pouring onto her tear-stained face. She looks up, her eyes pleading for anything to get her out. She doesn't care what, just something. To be dancing with the angels, free from the hurtful abuse down below. To be accepted and to gain her wings and fly away. She thinks about this often, in many different iterations. Some aren't so peaceful. She lets out a few more tears before falling into a dreamless slumber.

The soft light of the moon changes into the harsh rays of the sun. Amethyst wakes, once again in the physical world, to her chagrin. She rubs her weary eyes. She wants to leave her bed, but it locks her in. The blankets like rope, bounding her. She longs to get out, where the air is fresh and the sun is happily smiling. But she's stuck. A prisoner in her own bed. Her parents are out, probably trying to forget there's a teenager who hasn't eaten nor showered in days, and all the burdens she causes. She lets a few tears fall on her pillow as it feigns comfort. Her blankets give her a hug, but have an iron grip. The mattress is the glue holding everything together.

Amethyst goes to check for any messages on her phone. The usually empty inbox now has one text. One text? A spam number, probably. She opens it and it's not a spam, it's from her good friend Peridot. The text was sent only a few minutes ago.

"Hey ame its peri. Havent seen you in school for a while. You okay?" She rereads the text a few times. She completely forgot about school. The days just seem to connect in a blur. With unmotivated thumbs, she texts back.

"Come over. Please." A cry for help. She sees that her phone says Saturday, so Peridot could come over. She hasn't seen anyone in weeks, just yelling parents and broken bottles. The idea of a friend coming over sounds completely foreign. Her phone vibrates. One more text.

"Can you let me in?" Peridot's at the door. The glue disappears and the ropes untie. With shaky feet, she stands. Her legs are weak, her bed taking all the energy away. She takes a few steps, and the door is open. She pads through the empty house, tripping on beer bottles. One makes her fall to her knees. But she pushes through. She gets up and opens the front door, momentarily blinded by the sun greeting her.

"Amethyst! I missed you!" Peridot is glowing. Her face is bright and happy. Like the moon from last night.

"Hi." Amethyst chokes out. Her voice is weak from days of unuse.

"You look terrible, let's get you to my place. Pack a bag too." Peridot leads Amethyst to her room. She also instructs her to take a shower and shampoo her hair. Apparently it will make her feel better.

Amethyst finishes the shower, her long lavender hair now brushed and in a ponytail. Peridot lays out clothes for her to wear, and has left the room so she can change. She does so. It's a new shirt, this is a white t shirt with the words 'Be Free' on it. She is also wearing black leggings and her black Converses. She packs her stuff and goes out of the door with Peridot. She watches a bird zoom past her face, before disappearing away into the sky. She almost doesn't notice her friend's sneaky hand holding as well. Amethyst smiles for the first time in weeks, knowing she's finally flying away like she has always dreamed of.


End file.
